Armored electrical cables can be used in a wide variety of applications. They are particularly suited for applications that require the wiring to be isolated from the surrounding environment. The construction of the cables permits them to be used in environments which are referred to as hazardous locations, as well as in non-hazardous locations. Traditionally, wiring runs in hazardous locations use rigid metal conduit. However, when permitted by the applicable electrical codes, flexible armored cable may be used in place of rigid conduit. In general, rigid conduit is more difficult and more expensive to install than armored cable. Therefore, users prefer to use armored cable whenever the electrical codes permit.
Armored cable, typically, includes an electrically conductive flexible metal casing which protects the conductors running within from abrasion, impacts and the like. In addition, the metal casing permits the cable to be grounded throughout its length. An outer plastic or rubber sheath typically covers the metal casing thereby adding water proof protection to the cable, as well as protecting the metal sheathing from corrosive elements. Although armored cable is more flexible and easier to install than rigid conduit, its bend radius can make it difficult to form tight bends and, hence, installation in certain locations requires elbows or other fittings.
In the past, a 90-degree bend in an armored, electrical cable was accomplished using either an assembly of different approved fittings (e.g., a pull elbow connected to a straight fitting) or a short single 90 degree fitting. Similarly, fittings for other bend angles were used and, as a consequence, a user was required to stock fittings for a variety of different angles. This was found to be expensive and inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fitting for changing the direction of an armored, electrical cable, as well as other types of electrical cables, that can be quickly and easily installed. There is a further need for an adjustable connector for armored and other types of electrical cables that can make bends in an armored, electrical cable over a range of at least from 0-90 degrees and preferably from 0-135 degrees.